


Dream Sanctum

by aleysiasnape



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Erotic Dreams, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione's erotic fantasies come true thanks to Dr. Strange's ability to read dreams.
Relationships: Dr Stephen Strange/Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Kudos: 7
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Dream Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> This is for CastTheDice20 roll on 8/22/20 and I picked the trope: Erotic Dreams and came up with this drabble! Many thanks to my beta: TanzaniteWrites!
> 
> I'm also full filling the marvelously magical bingo card square: BDSM as well as rarehpbingo square card: Kingsley Shacklebolt and power dynamics
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione leaned back and admired her handiwork with a satisfied smile on her face.

A very naked Dr. Stephen Strange and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt lay, erotically bound on the bed, her ropes criss-crossing their bodies in a way that made her squirm in delight. 

**********

Hermione moaned in her sleep, and rolled over in her bed in the Sanctum Sanctorum.  
She and Kingsley had come here to ask for Stephen’s help in a matter they couldn’t solve back at the Ministry. He had encouraged them to join with him instead, and she couldn't help but notice how handsome the Sorcerer Supreme was in his dark robes and swirling red cloak. 

She half woke as she rolled over, her arm hitting a long, masculine body. Stephen grunted in his sleep, and cracked one eye open, sensing that she was having a very erotic dream.

Kingsley was on the other side of Hermione, as he had insisted on offering protection, since Wong was away on a mission for Stephen. He was apparently a sound sleeper, as he seemed unaware of Hermione’s writhing body between them.

Stephen contemplated waking Hermione, or possibly Kingsley, when she breathlessly spoke their names, biting his lip as he watched her hand travel down her body to tease herself intimately. He blinked. Stephen hadn’t even thought about relationships since he discovered magic, until he felt Hermione’s powerful magic that complemented his own.

********

Hermione examined her handiwork, holding the handle of her favourite flogger in her mouth as she reached up to pat her hair. It was piled up on top of her head in an intricate bun, held with a silver snake pin which matched her Slytherin green corset.

She had tied the men’s spread legs to the bedposts and their middle legs together. Both men had been gagged with their own underwear stuffed in their mouths, but she could still hear them whimper as she tightened the ropes holding their wrists to the headboard. 

Casually she trailed the flogger down their sweaty, naked bodies, making them squirm. She palmed their cocks, squeezing and teasing their balls and laughing at their desperate moans. 

Deciding to tease Kingsley a little more, Hermione slid her body sensuously over Stephen's, straddling his cock, and began to whip his chest with the flogger, focusing on his tight, erect nipples and making him moan at the heady mix of pain and pleasure as she rode him hard.

Just as he was about to come, she tossed the whip casually to one side and stopped bouncing on his cock, instead gently running her hands up his body, stroking and caressing, and he whined in frustration at the loss of friction, unable to finish as she denied his orgasm.

Kingsley groaned through his gag, feeling left out but incredibly turned on as he watched Hermione ride out her own orgasm on Stephen's cock, even as she prevented his. 

Hermione paused to catch her breath, turning her head and smirking at Kingsley, loving seeing him all undone by her handiwork. She bent down and kissed Stephen lingeringly, then traced Kingsley’s sweaty cheek with a finger as she slid off Stephen to straddle him.

Kingsley surged his body upward, grinding into her as he tried to find a comfortable position. He had always had a crush on the witch, and was very pleased when she felt the same and wanted a triad relationship with the Sorcerer Supreme.

She rode Kingsley at her own pace, tortuously slow to begin with, then faster, using her hands on the headboard for leverage as she squeezed his cock with her inner muscles.

He too was on edge of orgasm when she suddenly stopped and denied him, riding out her second orgasm and leaving him wanting. 

Satisfied, Hermione slid off Kingsley's cock, which was still rock hard, and knelt over the two men, leaning over to pull the gags from their mouths and give them both a good look at her tits, showcased to perfection in the green corset. 

"Please let us come, Hermione!" Kingsley begged her as soon as he could speak. 

Hermione grinned wickedly at him. "I think you mean, 'Mistress Hermione,'" she reminded him, reaching over for her flogger and lightly whipping his chiseled abs in punishment for not using her correct name. 

"Yes, Mistress Hermione! Please may I come, Mistress Hermione?" he begged unashamedly, Stephen joining in. 

Hermione teasingly palmed their cocks, and both men shuddered in pleasure. 

"Well, since you begged so nicely…" she giggled, and slid herself back on to Stephen's cock, riding him hard and fast until he came hard, then immediately moving over to Kingsley and repeating the actions. 

They both collapsed back onto the bed, the strength of their orgasms after being denied for so long leaving them breathless. 

Hermione untied the men and they cuddled together, trying to catch their breath. Her hands trailed down their sweaty bodies, enjoying their muscles, and she found herself getting turned on again.   
“Ready for round two?”

“We need stamina potion, and lots of it, to keep up with you,” Kingsley panted out as he collapsed back on the pillow. He didn’t see the devious smile on Hermione’s lips. 

“I’ve packed some in my bag.”

Stephen gasped for breath as he tried to calm down, thinking _This witch will be the death of me. But she will help me hunt down those monsters in the multiverse. She is a very quick learner._ He turned his head towards Hermione, his hand went to caress her cheek. “I am ready for that stamina potion my love.”

Hermione bent down to kiss Stephen…

That’s when she woke up completely and stared into Stephen’s eyes. Hermione blushed and bumped into Kingsley when he roused and turned wondering what the hell was going on.

“Hermione had a very erotic dream about us Kingsley. Are you ready to play that out my dear?” Stephen smirked at her as he brushed his naked body up against hers.


End file.
